The Depths of a Teenage Mind
by denise-thusfar
Summary: Jake, Trixie, and Spud are entering their senior year of high school. Things between Trixie and Spud are finally heating up, but a new bad boy might mess things up.
1. First Day

i really support trixie/spud, but im getting tired of almost nobody writing about them. i love all four of those stories especially the one by evilevergreen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trixie Carter woke up with a jolt as her alarm clock blasted out tunes from her favorite radio station. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

' What time did I sleep?' she thought to herself.

She walked lazily to her bathroom and did all the usual morning preparations. The radio kept playing as she brushed her teeth, pulled her long, sleek hair into a high ponytail and dabbed some lip gloss over her lips. She grabbed a black t-shirt with a picture of Tupac on it, a black hoodie, and a random pair of pair of blue jeans.

" TRIXIE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" she heard her grandmother yell.

" YEAH, I'M COMIN' GRANDMA!"

She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs to meet the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon. The table was set and her grandmother was humming while washing some dishes.

" This looks great, Grams! Thank you," she said.

Her grandmother grinned and said, " Oh baby, just wait 'till ya taste it."

Trixie devoured her breakfast and bid her grandma fairwell as she stepped outside. She was on her way to meet Jake and Spud. It was the first day of their senior year in high school. A lot has changed since she was thirteen. First, she slightly dropped her hardcore use of hip-hop lingo. Second, her style changed from tomboy, to the hot girl who isn't very feminine. Third, she was no longer going out with Kyle Wilkins. That son of a bitch cheated on her when she was sick. She was feeling horrible when Jake called her and said that he saw Kyle making out with Tracy, a cheerleader, at the mall.

" Jakey! Over here!" she yelled when she saw her two best friends hanging out by the entrance of the school.

Jake turned around to face.

" Hey, Trix. Damn, your lookin' good."

" Yeah, Trixie. You, like, went from Missy Elliot, to Ciara," Spud piped up.

" Thanks Spud, but I think that Missy Elliot is straight up hot."

Spud made a face.

" Uh. Is that lesbian thing? Or a girl-to-girl thing?"

" Shut up, Spud! I'm not a lesbian. I just think that Missy Elliot is hot," she said simply.

" Oh, okay, then."

The three made their way up the stairs and into the building.

" Yeah, baby! Senior year! I've been waiting a long time for this," Jake said excitedly.

" Just think guys! After this, we're off to college!" Trixie said.

" And then we get jobs, get married, have a bunch of cute little babies, get old, move into retirement homes, eat a lot of gross old people food, and then die," Spud said, shooting his fist into the air.

Jake and Trixie were staing at him, shaking their heads.

" I swear, Spud, sometimes I think your momma dropped you on your head when you were a baby, cuz you always be straight trippin'," Trixie said.

" What? It's probably true."

They headed into their first class and took their seats. The teacher came in and started introducing himself.

" Hello there. I am Mr. Winderson and I am your History teacher. Now as you all should know, history is a subject worth delicate listening and thinking. Please not that this class is worth 25 of each semester grade..."

Jake, who was sitting in between Trixie and Spud, was writing something on a piece of paper. He threw it to Trixie.

' _This dude reminds me of proffesor Rotwood, except without the accent.'_

_' I think that he's gonna make this year boring like Professor Rotwood. I'm not down with this guy.'_

_' Hey, you want to go the skate park after school? My Gramps is busy with the store. I cant believe that people are finally buyin' stuff from there!'_

_' Good things come to those who wait, I guess. And, yeah I'll be there. What about Spud?'_

_' Yeah, I'll tell him, too.'_

" Mr. Long, Ms. Carter. Detention. After school. My classroom," Mr. Winderson said.

Jake and Trixie looked up.

" What? That's no fair I have stuff to do after school!"

" Deal with it, Mr. Long."

Trixie sighed. This was not a good way to start off the new year.

After school, Spud said good-bye to the two while they stayed behind. Two more students entered the room. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was wering a pink t-shirt and tight, tight jeans. Her blonde hair was smooth and silky and her blue eyes were radiant. The boy was wearing a ' From First To Last ' T-shirt and chain jeans. His hair was spiked and had red highlights.

" What did you two get sent for," the boy asked. Him and the girl sat in the seats in front of them.

" Passing notes. Dude, it's so unfair. Today was my only day off and I have to spend it here. Oh and, by the way, I'm Jake Long and that's my friend Trixie Carter."

" I'm Peter Lewis. I got detention for telling Mr. Winderstupid to screw himself," Peter said. Trixie laughed and Jake grinned.

" Awsome," he said.

" What did you get busted for?" Trixie asked the girl.

" I was making out with a guy in the back of the classroom. He was cute, we were flirting, and then I kissed him. No big deal. Oh, and ny name is Erika."

" Nice one. Your okay in my book," Trixie said while shaking her hand.

Mr. Winderson entered the classroom and told them to stay quiet and behaved. Then he left to eat lunch in the cafetiria.

Three minutes in, Peter got up and locked the door to the classroom.

" Let's do something," he said.

" What do you want to do?" Erika asked.

" How about truth or dare?" Trixie suggested.

" That's too old-school," Jake said.

" How about hardcore truth or dare?" Peter said.

" What's that," Erika asked.

" It's a game where the dares are really hardcore. You, know. Like, really gross or mind-blowing or something. And the truths are really personal."

" I'm down with it," Trixie said.

" Yeah, let's play," Jake said.

Trixie smiled.

' This is going to be interesting'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I think that was too short and it sucked. The trixie/spud is going to be later in the story.

farewell,

lastthingfromsane


	2. Why His Name is Jake Long

ookay.

-----------------------------------------

Trixie sat cross-legged on a desk and looked around at her three detention mates.

"So how's this goin' down," she asked Peter. Peter walked over to the white board and un-capped a marker.

" Alright. These are the rules," he said while writing, "This is like a classic truth or dare game except there are passes. If you want to skip a turn, you have to remove an article of clothing. Socks, shoes, jewlery, and hair accessories don't count. Dares have to be inside the classroom. Nobody is allowed to leave. And that's pretty much it. I'll start."

He made his way back to the group and took a seat between Erika and Trixie.

"Erika, truth or dare," he asked her. Erika looked up, clearly displeased that he chose her before Trixie.

"Truth," she said confidently. Peter looked thoughtful and his eyes flicked up in concentration.

"Who would you rather screw, a Ninja Turtle or the Incredible Hulk?" He asked. Trixie and Jake sniggered.

"The Incredible Hulk of course. Have you seen him in that movie. God, he's so hot," she replied simply, " Anyway, Jake. Truth or dare?"

Jake thought for a bit and finally said, "Dare."

Erika smirked. "Gotta take a leak?"

Jake was taken aback by her random question. "Kind of. Why?"

Erika's smirk grew wider. "I dare you to take a leak out that window." She jerked her head towards the corner window. The window facing the school football field. Jake leaned a bit to look outside the window. He was horrified when he saw a bunch of attractive girls in tank tops and pleated skirts stretching their legs on the field.

"They're having cheerleading tryouts out there!" He cried.

"I know. That just makes the dare better. Unless you don't have the balls to do it," she said.

Jake scowled. He made his way towards the window and opened it. Trixie giggled uncontrollably as Jake unzipped his jeans and did his business. He blushed furiously as the cheerleaders shrieked and giggled outside.

"Now I know why his name is Jake _Long_! Give me a call, baby!" One of them screamed.

Pete, Erika, and Trixie burst out laughing as Jake sat back down with them.

"That wasn't so bad," Jake said, leaning against a chair and placing his hands in his pockets, "The head cheerleader wants me to call her. So, Peter. Truth or dare."

"Dare," Peter replied with a smirk. Jake giggled maniacly. He pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack. He scribbled something on it.

"Write this on the white board with this marker," Jake told him, handing him the paper and a thick permanent marker.

"I'm just going to get another detention for this," Peter said with a hint of a frown.

"You can always pass, you know," Erika said gleefully, "It would be nice to see you naked."

Peter chuckled and walked towards the whiteboard. "You're not going to be seeing me naked anytime soon."

He slid the marker against the white board and stepped back when he was finshed. It said in large, Red letters

'MR. WINDERSON IS THE SEXIEST BEAST ALIVE. I WOULD SO TOTALLY DO HIM.

WITH HOT, STEAMY LOVE, PETER W. LEWIS.'

"There you go," he said and he turned around and walked back to his seat. He faced Trixie. "So, babe, truth or dare?"

"Dare. And don't call me babe," she told him.

"Why don't you come have a seat on my lap," he said suggestively, patting his thighs. Trixie laughed and walked over to Peter, taking her seat on his lap.

"You gave her the easiest dare," Erika muttered angrily. Peter just shrugged and grinned brightly at Trixie.

-----------------------------------------------------20 minutes later

"Won't you say you love me, TOOOOO!" Peter sang in a high pitched voice. He was standing on the teacher's desk wearing only his boxers.

Trixie was down to her t-shirt and boxers. Erika had performed all her dares and truths, so she was fully clothed. Jake was down to his boxers, same as Peter. Everybody cracked up as Peter jumped down from the desk and took his seat, grabbing Trixie by the waste and putting her on his lap. She giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, last one," Peter said, looking up at the clock, "Trixie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Jake. Tongue and all that good stuff. for at least twenty seconds."

Jake stared at Peter with a horrified look. Trixie looked down and smiled nervously. She walked up to Jakeand stared him stright in the eyes, inching her face closer. When their lips were about to make contact, Spud's face popped up in her mind.

"You know what? I'd rather take my shirt off," she said quickly, backing up from Jake and pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her white, lacy bra. Jake sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Trix."

They all scrambled around, gathering their stuff. Trixie, Jake, and Peter quickly put all their clothes on and they sat at their desks, putting on bored faces as if nothing had happened. The door opened and Mr. Winderson walked inside.

"You four did an excellent job on staying pateint and well behaved," he announced, not hearing the giggles from Erika, "You are all dismissed, and I hope I won't see you hear again."

One by one they filed outside of the room, bursting out laughing when they got into the empty hall.

"We should do this again," Erika said. She hugged Trixie and Jake and made her way towards the exit, waving at them.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," Peter told them. He did that boy head nod thing(a/n:you know that all boys do that) and kissed Trixie on the cheek. He walked towards the front entrance of the school, while Jake and Trixie walked towards the back entrance.

"That was the most interesting first day ever," Jake said.

Trixie laughed. "We should go to Spud's house. He's gon' trip if I don't watch that kiddy show with him(a/n:i forgot what it was called.)."

They laughed loudly when they walked passed Mr. Winderson getting into his car, which had a mysteriously weird smelling, yellow liquid splashed on it's windshield.

-----------------------------

there you go(: haha. you see the chemistry between trixie and the new boy andall that stuff.


End file.
